lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Hyun Seung
Lee Hyun Seung is a minor character in Lookism. He is the tattoo artist who helped Euntae Lee. Personality He is kind but also rather suspecting, as he thought that Euntae was a bully at first when Jace came to tell Hyun Seung that Euntae needed cover ups. He's law abiding, as shown when he first rejected Jace because giving middle schoolers tattoos is illegal. Later, though, he also shows he's rather softhearted when he, moved by Jace's earnesty, decides to help give Euntae and Jace tattoos anyways to cover up the bullies' tattoos as well as help Euntae get over his fear of needles. Later, he was sincerely shocked when he saw the bullies' drawings, and, when he sees Jace go with Euntae to get tattoos, he says that Jace is a really good friend. Finally, when Euntae's cover ups are finished in a year, Appearance Hyun Seung has black hair that is shaved off at the sides but piled up on top like icing in a cupcake. He has tattoos all over his upper body, starting from his neck and ending at his wrists. He also has a Poirot-esque mustache and ear piercings, which shows he's rather fashionable. To add on to his stereotypical Western European fashion sense, when he walks out of his shop into the snow in winter, he's wearing a light brown trench coat over his blue, pinstriped waistcoat, his white chemise, a tucked in red tie, and, to top it all off, he has a pair of dark brown leather gloves and a lovely brown scarf. Plot Lee Euntae Arc When Jace realizes Euntae had developed a fear of needles due to bullying, he begs Hyun Seung to help give Euntae coverups, telling Hyun Seung he can practice on Jace first so Euntae wouldn't be as scared. Hyun Seung initially refuses him because it's illegal to give middle school students tattoos. However, Jace persists, going so far as to kneel in the snow, asking Hyun Seung for help. Finally, Hyun Seung relents and Jace gets a bird tattoo because he knows Euntae likes birds. Euntae, who loves the bird tattoo, happily agrees to get one too. Hyun Seung comments that Jace is a really good friend when he comes with Euntae to get tattoos and acts like nothing had happened even though he had been shivering in fear earlier. Moreover, after a year, when Euntae's coverups were done, Hyun Seung notices that they both look like they've been working out. Jace, grinning, says that they've both been working out like crazy for a year, and Hyun Seung, realizing it's because of Euntae, again says that Jace is a really good friend. Relationships Jace Park Jace came to beg Hyun Seung to give Euntae coverups for the bullies' drawings. Although Hyun Seung refuses initially, he agrees after witnessing Jace's earnesty and later realizes what a good friend Jace is to Hyun Seung. Euntae Lee Hyun Seung thought Euntae was a gangster at first when Jace came asking him for tattoos. Hence, he was shocked to see that Jace had told the truth and that the bullies actually had drawn on Euntae's body. After a year, the coverups are done and Euntae was no longer afraid of needles.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Minor characters